The Path of the Damned
by Kitsune1317
Summary: For sixty years after Kagomes death, Inuyasha turns to the bottle for comfort. Drunk and lost he wallows in his own misery. Seeing his son was the final straw. After failed attempts to off himself Inuyasha decides to leave the small town he used to call home, Inuyasha wanders the north until he cant move anymore. Inuxkouga, this is a little dark.
1. Chapter 1

So this may seem a little short for a first chapter but I want to see what everyone thinks. This will be dark for a while but I do think you guys will enjoy this. I want to keep to the characters personality. But this is set 60 years in the future. After Inuyashas life with Kagome.

So read and enjoy! Leave a comment and let me know what you think.

Chapter 1: The Drunk

Inuyasha stumbled out of the decaying remains of the late Lady Kaedes home. The town outside, lit by the lanterns of the towns people was a bustle as everyone readied themselves for the night. The past sixty years has seen this town flourish through the chaos and destruction that fell upon it.

Downing the remaining sake in his bottle, Inuyasha threw the bottle on the ground, and made his way in search of more. More to continue to drown the sorrows of his life.

' _After she died'_ …no, Inuyasha thought, he didn't want to go back there. Sixty years and he still couldn't move past it. He didn't want to. All those years spent finding the shikon no tama, human kids, human friends….

Inuyasha scowled as his eyes began to fill with tears of regret. After everything he couldn't save them in the end. Time caught up to everyone. Even with the life Kohaku had, thanks to the jewel shard, time still stole him away.

Shippo left shortly after Kohaku passed away. ' _It was hard on him too, losing someone he loved. He even tried but all I could do was push him away.'_ The hanyou was grief striken and yet he couldn't decide to cry or scream.

The only benefit to his current situation was the free drink. He lived in the past, literally, living in the old bags house. Everyday was his own personal hell. The free drinks came for fending off the stray demons here and there. Nothing too difficult really just the nusience that tried to pray on the weak.

Falling deeper into his own mind, Inuyasha swiped a bottle from a near by home window. That's where they all were. No one wanted him in their homes anymore. Everyone wanted him to keep them safe, but no one wanted him around anymore than that.

With bottle in hand the young hanyou made his way out of town. Once the cycle started he couldn't stop himself. The woods were never a threat but always a nightmare. He pushed forward, mulling over the lives people lost because of him as he found the sacred tree.

Over and over he wished he was never removed from this spot. Just left here to die on his own. The pain of being betrayed by Kikyo was nothing compared to this. His love, his friends, his family. Inuyahsa sat down his with back against the would be grave and closed his eyes.

 _Inuyasha smiled to himself._ ' _this will work, it has too.'_ He thought to himself. If anyone would do it, he would. He always bragged to himself it had to be him. Climbing down the tree he was perched in, Inuyasha readied himself to leap at his brother. With no sword he didn't stand a chance. He knew that, that was the plan.

Leaping out from the underbrush Inuysahsa spread his claws and aimed for Sesshoumaru. The smug look on his face, same as always. He could feel the adrenaline pumping in his veins. His brother stepped to the side as his claws passed in front of him. Easily maneuvering out of the way of such a pathetic attempt to harm him.

"This is pointless you welp, you were no match for me with fathers fang, and without it, well your just pathetic." Sesshoumaru turned as his hair whipped to the side and began to walk away. As rage built up with the smaller body, he screamed as he jumped towards the cocky asshole in an attempt to get him to fight him. With the ease and grace of a god he was dodged again. This time however he felt the points of razors on his neck and sighed a sigh of relief.

'Its over' he thought. Finally. I'm coming guys.

"Understand this you mongeroul, your life has always been mine to take and it always will be. You will do well to remember that. You do not get to take the easy way out though. I will not aide you in ending your life. You will die by my hands, on my time, not yours. " Sesshoumaru tightened the grip he had on his younger brothers neck. Instantly regretting his decision he could feel the poison seep into his claws as he pierced the frail flesh of the trash.

Dropping him on the ground he watched the light begin to leave his eyes. "Don't say I never did anything for you." Sesshoumaru muttered as he pushed the pity he felt down as far as he could. At least he would be home by the time the worthless half breed woke up.

Inuyasha wallowed in his own misery as he remembered the final kindness he was shown. Fourty-eight years ago almost. Never again. He hadn't even seen or heard from his brother in that time. Thinking about it, he wasn't sure if he was even still alive. However he figured if his brother died it would be huge news. It would have made its way to him somehow.

He knew Shippo was alive. He saw him in town just last week looking for him. He was walking around with his last living son. Every year he made sure he was out of town on Kagomes birthday. They always came. Although Inuyasha noticed that this year it was only one, Sato. His other two children passed away already. He always spied on Shippo when he came into town. He had friends there and always asked how he was, and asked them to pass the information along to him.

They never did though, so the positive was he spied. He never said anything to them, to afraid his own children would think him a failure. He always followed them to the well though. Always watching over them. They made the choice to live in Kagomes world when they were young. She had pushed for it naturally. It was safer and who was he to deny them their safety.

Drunk as he normally was, didn't change the fact that he wanted out. Anywhere but here. So he stood up, steadied himself on the tree before heading back into town to grab what little he had left. The town was quiet as everyone was asleep for the night, but the bottles were still there. They were always there. Grabbing the five that were still out he made for the dead crones hut.

Silently saying goodbye to this place he grabbed his sword and his pack and left as quietly as he came. Outside of town it was quiet, aside from the natural sounds of the woods. Giving up he began to walk. Walk and drink. It didn't matter where he went, or what happened. He just couldn't stay here anymore.

By midnight the weather had began to turn harsh and snow began to fall. The first snow of the year. As the night grew cold the winter snow fell against the world. Blanketing the world in white, Inuyasha didn't even noticed as he trudged through. Normally he would dash through the trees to make his journey faster than most. However after last time, he learned very quickly that being drunk and running through the trees hurt. A lot. He still had the scar through his shoulder where the tree branch pierced him.

The alcohol in his system kept the cold at bay, mostly. While he didn't feel the actual damage the cold was doing, it was still affecting him. Even a half demon isn't immune to the worst of this season. Hours passed, as did two of the five bottles the hanyou carried as he found himself tripping over an exposed root from a near by tree.

In his induced state he couldn't even muster the strength to stand again. The snow eating through his clothes and soaking his skin in ice. Glancing around the barren plains he saw no life around, so no help would come. Mind numb, and limbs slowing freezing Inuyasha felt his eyes begin to droop as darkness began to set in.

"I'm coming everyone….I'll see you soon." And the world he knew, and the world he failed, disappeared from view.

So I know this is a little dark but this fic will be dark to start. But I've always wanted to do an Inuxkoga fic for a while now. I really like this story and I hope you guys too. Let me know what you all think of the first chapter. I'm going to start the second chapter now lol.


	2. Chapter 2

So I am an actual writer, so I will be updating about once a week. Now I am on an old computer right now so if the auto correct and spell check fail me I apologize. I do not have a beta. Also, I am using this as an outlet for my own creativity outside of my own stories and using this for feedback on my writing style etc. So if you would be willing to let me know what you think I would appreciate it. Thanks again and enjoy.

So here we go….

 **Bold: Flash back**

 _Italic: Personal thoughts_

Chapter 2: Haunted Memories

Flashback

 **Inuyasha sighed as he stood in the sun. His children and friends by his side as they passed the first year marker of Kagomes death. His children, stood to his side as they wept for the loss of their mother. Shion and Sota, his two sons, tried to hide their tears while their sister, Aiyaka, openly showed her grief.**

" **I will avenge you mother. I swear it." Sota muttered. He was with his mother and father when she passed. A simple mission as they started calling it. They traveled to the east to hunt down a Badger demon who was kidnapping children from the nearby towns and word had passed around. If there was one thing Kagome could never stand, it was children in need. Inuyasha briefly remembered her telling him she was something called a social worker at home. All he knew was she helped children in her time. Her kids always came first though.**

 **While they were back in the feudal era she demanded they be taught to defend themselves. Sota took up the mantel from his father. A sword just felt right in his hand. Shion, as the only half demon offspring desired to learn more about fighting with his own natural weapons. Aiyako took after her mother though. She studied to become a priestess, with a bow as her choice.**

 **Inuyasha, with his hearing decided to ignore the comment his rash son made. They were going home to be with their grandmother and family now. He didn't expect them to be back for a while.**

 **Glancing around he noticed Shippo was quietly being comforted by Kohaku. Nuzzled in his side, Shippo cried as he mourned his mother figure. At almost one hundred and fifty years old, Shippo was attractive in his own right. Kohaku seemed to find it appealing as they had found themselves in a relationship for the past three years.**

 **Miroku and Sango, time had shown its effects on them. They were almost eighty and still decided it was their job to protect their town. For five years this became their tradition.**

End Flashback

Inuyasha stirred in his sleep, wrapping whatever was warm around him. The heat was a nice change from the bitter cold he remembered. Torn between falling asleep again, falling prey to his nightmares, or waking to see where in the world he was, he decided just to lay there.

Resigned to the fear either way, he didn't much care where he was. He thought he was going to see his friends, and disappointment washed over him as he realized his freedom was stolen from him. Trying to be quiet, Inuyasha sniffed around, trying to find out where he was.

' _Wolves?'_ Inuyasha couldn't understand why wolves would have him. Opening his eyes, the dim light shown from a nearby fire patch. Vented through the top of the room or cave, depending on how you wanted to look at it. As soon as he moved though, the young wolf leapt from his place tending the fire and flew the cave opening.

Sitting up Inuyasha grunted in paid. Apparently whatever had happened left him very stiff and sore. Trying to remember what had happened he unconsciously wrapped the furs around his body, trying to warm up even in a fire warmed rock.

Sniffing around a little more he scoffed in irritation as the only thing else he could smell was the wood burning at the front of the cave. Glancing forward he noticed he actually had some privacy as the front was shrouded with, again more furs.

Standing up and stretching out his sore, worn muscles, he panicked as he realized his clothing and sword were gone. Only briefly though as a further examination of the room showed his belongings off to the far corner of his room. Acting quickly, he dressed himself, and saddened his sword upon his hip, even though it didn't work anymore, he paused, wondering what was going on.

' _Well, except for that one time.'_ Shifting to the front he heard the mummers of someone coming towards his cave. With nowhere to hide he positioned himself in the center of the cave, hand on his fang. He knows it doesn't work, but they don't.

However the person who entered the domicile was the second to last person he ever expected to see again. Lifting the corner of the furs he walked in. Dressed in typical wolven furs, hand band around his forehead, silken black hair tied up. He seemed to be missed the chest plate though as his upper half was exposed.

Very well toned from fighting his skin was bronze as he was gorgeous…...

' _Wait what!?'_ Inuyasha shook his head to rid himself of those weird thoughts. Not finding a man attractive, just that he made that comment about Kouga. As a hanyou, one of the few things he adopted from his father was an appreciation for both sexes.

"Look what the cat dragged in. Seems to be rabid animal." Kouga smirked as he stood at the front. Completely unphased with the 'attack ready' mutt.

"Shut up asshole. Why am I here." Inuyasha ground out as his hair dipped forward as he shifted his stance.

"I should ask you the same question dumbass. My scouts found you passed out, drunk, and half frozen in my territory."

Inuyasha balked as he basically admitted to saving him. Completely opposite of what he really wanted. Back pedaling as if that would help save him from interrogation would help, he wondered how to play this off. "I was drunk, what's the big deal dog face!" Unimpressed with his own comment Inuyasha began to try and figure out how the hell he was getting out of here.

"Yea well, either way. You were passed out and dying mutt-face. The healer said your body was freezing you were out there so long. I know your only a half breed, but you had to seriously be out there for almost a week with your robe of the fire rat." Kouga sighed rethinking about it. It wasn't that he wanted him dead, and he wouldn't admit to being concerned about him, but still worried.

"Look, just let me leave and I'll be outta your hair dog breath." More memories of the past began to surface in his mind and all he wanted to do was escape at this point.

"Really? Your still weak, and a full day's trip back to your humans. You might wanna think about accepting the offer and staying here the night, and then leaving tomorrow if your still suicidal. Our healer, Mione, said the poison should be gone in a week or so. But go, leave, die." Kouga didn't actually want him to leave. He was the last connection to Kagome he would ever have. But he knew the mutt wouldn't leave, not on the night of a new moon.

' _Poison, what poison?'_ He wondered. He sat down near the fire, still feeling a chill race down his spine. ' _Come to think about it, my arm is bandaged.'_ Upon further inspection, and complete removal of said bandages, it was clear that something or someone tried to eat him in his unconscious state. The edges of the teeth marks, while healing were still a dark purple.

Worried now, more than ever, Inuyasha began to pace. ' _what the hell. A week! I turn human tonight!'_ Ignoring the fact that he was actually scared for his own life he continued to pace around the small cave until the same young wolf from before showed up.

"Exc….excuse me, Mr. Inuyasha? Lord Kouga asked me to deliver food to you." He studdered as he set a rudimentary tray on the ground before quickly escaping the cave. It wasn't complete fear in his eyes, but fear was there.

Completely ignoring the food Inuyasha searched around and found the remaining bottles he carted along with him. Satisfied with the two he found he began to once again indulge. Habits are easy to make, but hard as hell to break, and he wasn't interested in breaking this one.

With the first sip the inu smiled a toothy smile as the viscous liquid slid down his throat. The Hojo family always treated him well. At least in secret. And their choice of drink for him was a heavy demon alcohol. After everything ended with Naraku the Hojo family moved into town to be closer to Kagome and the others.

Not that they were very noteworthy or anything, but they did brew quite a drink. Although their drink sated the half demon, it didn't provide anything to the body. Inuyasha could tell he was not himself, but he wondered why the mutt didn't question it. His smaller frame should have stood out, at least to the healer if no one else.

All of which paled in comparison with being human in a demon's territory. Inuyasha paused in his sip, wondering if this really was a bad thing. Inuyasha furrowed his brow as he thought about what to do, before a wicked plan began to form in his mind.

" _If Sesshoumaru won't do it, I bet they will."_ It was perfect, all he had to do was irritate a couple of them, and they could end it. Regretfully the hanyou placed the remainder of the drink down, figuring he would be better off pissed tonight, that way he could avoid some of the pain at least.

Content with his plan, Inuyasha decided he needed to find out who to piss off, and with that, the slightly intoxiced half demon ventured out into depths of an unfamiliar home.

The noise level was not what he had expected. He wandered around aimlessly, and everywhere he went there were groups of wolves doing something, working, chatting, but even with all of this, it was still peaceful.

Inuyasha sighed, he couldn't remember the last time he felt at peace, even a little. This place held no memories to which he could drown himself. It was new, maybe he knew or recognized a few of them, but new nonetheless.

He wasn't sure what time of day it was, being inside the cave there was no real sun, at least not where he was currently. His time wasn't wasted though, for he found what appeared to be a group staring at him as if they could kill him with just there looks.

With the group in mind Inuyasha wandered around a little more, trying to pass the time. Sober sadly, as he lost his way, unable to find the cave he started in. Irritated with his lack of drink, Inuyasha began to return the stares with his best "come at me" look he could muster.

Around a new corner he began to hear fighting. Intrigued, he decided to poke his head around, trying to keep anyone from noticing him. The area opened into a large open space where he could see several, much younger, wolves fighting. One of the younger ones, male, appeared to be crying as one of the older boys was teasing him.

None of this was Inuyasha problem, but he couldn't look away. He watched as the crying child ran out of the large cavern, brushing past the hanyou. Inuyasha turned and followed, just to keep an eye on the child. Even with his own children he always had this innate desire or calling, to protect children. It's one of the reasons he always made sure Shippo was safe, even if they fought all the time.

It had been hours since Inuyasha left his room, and now it seems he had followed the child towards the entrance of the cave. The child dashed through, uncaring that he was alone, and took out unto the world.

The silver hair demon knew this couldn't end well, so he continued to follow the child with the intention of bringing him back at this point.

Outside Inuyasha noticed that they weren't staying in a cave, but inside a mountain. Surprise filled him, but quickly disappeared as he realized he could no longer see the young cub. The snow was coming down fast, laying down enough that tracking the cub was impossible.

Panicked swelled within the hanyous heart, fear that the child was lost, another soul was gone because of him. The fear clouding his mind told him the child MUST be found, he had to around here somewhere. However, in the back of his mind he could hear a small voice telling him to turn back, night was too close, he couldn't risk it.

The irrational side won out, and into the blizzard he went. Minuets ticked by till an hour was almost up, and hope was slowing disappearing. A few more minutes gave him what he needed, a sign. He could hear the cries of the young pup, they were soft, hushed by the storm raging around, but he heard it, and off he went. Desperate to save someone.

When he caught up to the sound he spotted a group of boars chasing the wolf cub down. Now that he was closer he could smell the blood of the pup. Not enough that it was fatal, but the familiar metallic scent was still present.

Without thinking Inuyasha drew his sword, chasing towards the enemy. In the snow it was hard to see everything that was going on, which provided the boar all the advantage he needed. Inuyasha was unaware there was anything behind him till he felt the tusks pierce through his leg. He could feel the pain as the boar ripped himself away, readying himself to try again.

Pain laced through the hanyou as he slashed around, clipped the enemies neck with his claw. Not enough to kill the beast, but enough to scare him away. He watched as the boar ran away, calling out to his brethren in his flight.

Limping along, the hanyou panicked as he tried to find the cub, searching till he saw the cub lying in the snow, alone. It took longer than he liked, but he made it to the cub. On instinct Inuyasha pulled the cub closer, hiding himself inside the rob.

The cub whimpered in pain, as the hanyou looked down, he noticed the cub was grazed, but nothing more. His wound however, was a tad more serious. He started making his way back, at least he assumed it was the correct way.

It was a slow trek as his wound seemed to slow him down, and the extra weight of the cub he had clinging to his neck. He could feel the cold bite at his skin as he pulled more of his robe off of himself and onto the child.

"Mister, thank you." He heard the child speak, only giving a grunt in response.

The child looked away before looking back at the face of his savior. "Why is your hair a different color?" Inuyasha panicked as he looked down at himself. Sure enough, just as the cub had stated, his hair and turned from the normal silver, to a dull, human black.

Inuyasha wanted this child to survive, he needed him too. Even if he couldn't. He laughed to himself at the irony, he wanted to live to make sure this child was safe, but before he was ready for this. Sighing, Inuyasha placed the cub on the ground, and quickly had to disguise, dropping to his own knees. He took his robe top off, securing it around the young cub tightly, looking up at his tear stricken face.

"Go, go back to the cave, ok?" Inuyasha tried to keep the pain from his voice but he knew it was pointless, as a human there really wasn't anything he could do now. He failed again….

The cub reached down to pull on Inuyashas clawless hand, tugging for him to follow. Inuyasha smiled at the cub again and told him he needed to rest, he was ready to force the cub to run, but he noticed, with his vision blurring as it was, there was a group of demons approaching them. Afraid for the cub he tried to usher him behind him. The reality though, the cub dashed forward to embrace the stranger approaching. What Inuyasha didn't know, as his vision dimmed, and his body felt weak, was that the cub was supporting him. With the young one gone Inuyasha felt his body tip as the spun, colliding with the cold earth below.

Kouga dashed forward, sliding to catch Inuyasha, cradling him in his arms as he stood. As a human, he felt weightless to the full demon. Kouga shouted for Ginta to take his son back to the cave and he took off as well.

Rushing to the healers was his first priority, second would be his son. He knew Inuyasha was hiding something, he did not however, know it was this, and he wound on his leg looked horrible on the frail human body.

Wolves of all ages were gathered at the front of the cave opening, all trying to see what had the Chief in such a rush. When they noticed the young prince, everything seemed normal. Everyone knew Kaoru had a pention for wandering off on his own. What really confused the by-standers, was the human their leader was carrying.

Human or no, everyone separated as Kouga approached. Every wolf standing idly by scrambled backwards, tripping and falling over others to get out of the way. The scene was quick considering how fast Kouga was sprinting. Shortly everyone at the entrance lost sight of their pack leader.


End file.
